


Stucky One-Shots

by Sammi_Doll483



Category: Captain America, Marvel, Stucky - Fandom, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammi_Doll483/pseuds/Sammi_Doll483
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of Stucky one-shots, probably no smut because I'm shite at writing it and little to no angst because I prefer fluff lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stucky One-Shots

"Hold still, Buck." 

"I'm trying, Stevie, but it's kinda difficult to when you've got my arm like that and you won't show me what you're doin'."

Steve chuckled, dragging the paintbrush across his boyfriend's bionic deltoid. "Be patient, Buck, I'll show you in a sec." 

Steve had burst through the elevator doors minutes before, a plastic bag donning the name _Michael's_ in his right hand and a glint in his beautiful blue eyes. He came to stand over Bucky who lay peacefully on the couch, his metal arm slung over his stomach, the other under his head. With a mischievous smile, Steve quietly deposited whatever he was holding onto the end table, deliberately just out of Bucky's sight.

Eyebrow quirked in curiosity, Bucky asked, "Hey Stevie, whatcha got there," he jutted his chin out in the general direction of the table. Instead of answering, Steve moved from his place behind the couch and was now standing in front of Bucky, blocking his view of the television.

"Hey, move it, ya punk, Harry and Cedric were just about to win the Tri-Wizard Tournament," Bucky complained half-heartedly. Natasha and Clint had recently introduced the two super soldiers to the magical world of Harry Potter. Needless to say, the two had become obsessed and demanded a trip to either Hollywood or Orlando immediately.

"You already know that they don't actually win, Buck," Steve said, rolling his eyes. Bucky and Steve had already watched all eight movies many times, usually while cuddled together in their shared bedroom on their shared bed. It had taken the two a while to get their relationship somewhat back to how it used to be., but the wait was well worth it.

"Still, I like watchin' the scene; we finally get to see Volde- I mean, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" Bucky whispered over-dramatically, craning his head, trying to look around his boyfriend. He realized his efforts were useless, and with an exaggerated sigh, he lay back down, fixing his gaze on Steve's still-grinning face. 

"You know, you didn't answer my question. Whatcha got in the bag, baby doll?" Bucky drawled. Steve scoffed at the ridiculous, yet endearing, nickname Bucky had insisted on using again.

"Oh nothing," Steve said quickly. "Quick question, do you mind turning on your side for me?" Steve asked, already partially pulling Bucky sideways. With a sigh, Bucky decided to go along with whatever Steve was planning. Over the course of the past few months, Bucky learned to trust his best guy, and the love of his life, again. Progress seemed slow at the beginning, with Bucky distancing himself from not only Steve, but also the rest of the Avengers. Bucky would always pull himself away from the team and lag behind them, hand unconsciously going to the knife strapped to the side of his leg. He'd only ever speak if spoken to first, years of Hydra training making him scared to even answer at times, let alone voice his own opinions. It all seemed so incredibly unfair to Steve at the time. He'd finally gotten Bucky- _his_ Bucky, _his_ best friend, the love of _his life_ \- back, only to have him be so terribly broken that he thought Steve would ever hurt him. Steve lost count of how many nights he spent, laying in his bed sobbing his heart out because he somehow managed to lose the best thing that had ever happened to him, not once, but _twice_. Steve had no hope, he'd tried and tried but he just couldn't find a way to help Bucky.

Then Natasha and Wanda stepped in.

Albeit slow, the change was amazing. The Winter Soldier was losing his grip on Bucky's mind. Nat would talk to him about her experiences in the Red Room, and Bucky would actually listen instead of walking away like usual, sometimes comparing his experiences to hers. Wanda's help came later, once Bucky had trusted Nat enough to let himself be convinced to have Wanda try to reverse some of Hydra's programing. Only two months had passed, but the progress made in those two far surpassed the "progress" of the previous five. Finally, Bucky had started to lose that murderous edge and started regaining that Brooklyn, "bad-boy" charm. Nat and Wanda could only do so much, however. Steve remembers the many agonizing night he would wake up to Bucky's screams and shouts of " _no, no NO!_ " Steve would always run across the hall and yank the door open, only to stop short because his friend was always already sat up bolt straight with a knife in his hand. 

 

* * *

 

One night, when the nightmares were apparently too much, Steve yanked the door open only to find Bucky still asleep and writhing on the bed, flesh hand clawing at the junction where metal met flesh. The normally pristine white sheets were splattered with blood, his mangled flesh even more puckered and distressed than usual. Steve couldn't just stand by and literally watch his best friend tear himself apart. Steve rushed to his friend's side, pinning his right arm to the bed with one hand while gingerly shaking Bucky's wounded shoulder until he woke with a start. His right hand automatically made a move for his knife, but Steve's grip held strong, and after a few seconds of struggling, Bucky realized who was holding him down and relaxed slightly. Chest heaving, he let his head fall back onto the pillow and closed his eyes, trying to regain control of his breathing. Steve decided he could let go of Bucky's wrist without fear of injury, so he did, but not before taking a seat on the bed next to Bucky.

" _Thanks, Stevie,_ " he'd said with a shuddering breath. Steve felt his heart clench; Bucky hadn't used that nickname since before the War. Steve could only smile and nod. Noticing his still-bleeding shoulder, Steve grabbed a random black shirt from the nearby dresser and held it against the wound, only slightly staunching the flow.

" _D_ _ammit, every time I think I'm getting better, there's always something that has to drag me back_ ," he'd said weakly, " _some days I wish- I wish that-_ " his voice cracked, tears welling in the corners of his eyes. That's when Steve knew something was really wrong. Bucky would hardly cry before, and when he did, he sure as hell didn't let Steve see him do it. Now, however, Bucky just let the tears fall freely, too terrified to let himself care who was around to witness his breakdown. " _Some days I wish the fall would've just killed me so that I wouldn't have become this_ monster," he sobbed out at last, his voice no louder than a whisper.

That was the final straw for Steve. He didn't know how Bucky would react, but he had to do something. He sat his now sobbing best friend up and pulled him into a hug, making sure to mind the makeshift bandage. Instead of fighting as Steve thought Bucky would, he wound his own arms around Steve and returned the hug fiercely. The two super soldiers stayed like that for a while, Bucky sobbing onto Steve's shoulder and Steve rubbing Bucky's back reassuringly. After a good ten minutes, Bucky's sobs slowly became hiccups and sniffles and stray tears. Steve held tight until he felt Bucky's death grip on his shirt loosen. He pulled back a bit, looking at Bucky's face before tentatively wiping a tear away with his thumb.

" _I, uh, I'm sorry, I got snot on your shirt_ ," then with a wince, he added, " _and blood_." Bucky shifted his gaze from Steve's to the bed.

" _It's fine, Buck, I have more_ ,' Steve replied awkwardly. He realized he'd probably kept his arms around Bucky for too long and went to remove them, only to have Bucky hold them in place.

" _You know, Wanda's been helpin' me a bunch. Helpin' me get my memories back_ ," he huffed out a humorless chuckle, " _get myself back really_ ," he told Steve, his voice raw.

" _Yeah, she says you've been doing' real well, Buck_ ," Steve replied, confused where he was going with this.

" _Yeah, I remembered something the other day, though I can't tell if it's something that was real, or if it was just in my head, ya know? A fantasy, I guess you could call it_ ," he shifted so that he was sitting on his haunches, though he kept Steve's arms firmly around him. Now Steve was really confused. " _It was from before the War, from before you let Erskine use the serum on ya. I was hoping you could help me figure out if it really happened_." Steve stared up at Bucky, confused as all hell, but eager to help his friend out in any way.

" _Uh, sure, Buck. What did you remember?_ " Steve asked, tying the now bloodied t-shirt clumsily around his shoulder, and immediately returning his arms to their previous position.

" _You and me had just gotten back to your place, it was right after your Ma's funeral, may she rest in peace, and you wanted me to go home and leave you alone to mourn, but I didn't. Instead I followed you inside and made an idiot of myself until you cracked a smile_ ," Steve grinned softly, remembering the spectacle Bucky made of himself that day, singing way off-key and dancing around like a complete moron just to draw a tiny smile from Steve. 

He remembered thanking God all that night for Bucky's persistence.

" _Yeah, Bucky, that did happen, the next day, the neighbors were complaining, telling me to put whatever animal was dying in my apartment out of its misery_ ," he chuckled while Bucky rolled his eyes, 

" _They were exaggerating, it wasn't that bad_ ," Bucky refuted, his voice distorted by his now stuffy nose.

" _I don't know about that, Buck, you're no Bing Crosby after all_ ," Steve countered, earning a glare from Bucky.

" _Anyway, we spent the rest of that day listening to records and just talking, and listening to records, I swear to God we went through that one Benny Goodman one so many times I had the whole thing memorized by the end of the night_ ," Steve smiled, he remembered the record,  _Stompin' at the Savoy_ , it was one of the few he'd decided to buy again once he was out of the ice.

" _Well you said you could listen to him sing for hours, and we did_ ," Steve drifted closer to Bucky, his arms tightening around the other's waist. Bucky rested his right hand on Steve's bicep, but kept the other one still at his side.

" _We did_ ," Bucky repeated, his blue eyes unfocused. " _I was surprised, the waterworks didn't come_ _until past midnight, and even then, they didn't last too long_ ," Steve's cheeks reddened at that.

" _They didn't last too long because you stopped them_ ," Steve murmured. 

" _See, that's the part I'm not too sure of. Did I_ actually," he paused slightly, eyes darting to Steve's lips, " _ya know, kiss you?_ " Bucky asked sheepishly, eyes dropping to where his hand rested. Steve fought back a smile.

" _Yeah, Buck, you did_ ," Steve replied quietly.

" _And that made you feel better?_ " 

Steve chuckled at that before answering, letting the smile finally spread across his face. " _Well considering how many more times we kissed that night, I'm gonna have to say yes_ ," tentatively, Steve let his hands rest on Bucky's waist. 

They sat there like that for a few moments, Steve staring at Bucky, and Bucky staring at the sheets. Steve waited, he'd only been able to hold a conversation of this length with Bucky twice before, and he decided he was going to let Bucky set the pace of said conversation. It took him another minute to talk again, not that Steve minded.

" _Hey, Stevie?_ "

" _Yeah?_ "

Bucky's gaze shifted back to Steve's. " _Do you think a kiss would make_ me _feel be-"_

" _Yes!"_ Steve replied, too excitedly, making Bucky jump, _"I mean, yeah, I think so, Buck_ ," Steve cleared his throat awkwardly. Bucky gave a short, breathy laugh before moving his hand up Steve's arm to cup his cheek. Steve mimicked Bucky's movements, sliding his right hand to the nape of Bucky's neck. They stared at each other, waiting. Bucky made an impatient noise.

" _So, you gonna kiss me or what?_ " Bucky asked, eyebrow quirked.

Steve rolled his eyes. " _I'm goin', Buck,_ " Steve said, and both men moved forward at the same time, causing them to quite literally crash into each other. They both drew back, both clutching their noses, and looked at each other for a good five seconds before bursting into laughter. It was the first time Steve had heard Bucky _actually_ laugh in a long time. 

" _Well that went well_ ," Bucky remarked sarcastically. 

" _Tell me about it_ ," Steve snickered. " _How about you stay still and I lean in?_ " Steve asked, returning his hands to their previous place. Bucky quelled his laughter before nodding again and closing his eyes, his pulse erratic under Steve's hand. Steve took a steadying breath before leaning in and closing his own eyes, tilting Bucky's head to the left with his hand.

Steve pressed his lips to Bucky's carefully, giving him room to back away if he wanted to. Instead, Bucky's flesh hand wove itself into Steve's hair and pulled him closer, sighing into the kiss; his metal hand moved to Steve's chest and clutched the material there. They continued like this, planting small, short, close-mouthed kisses on each other's lips for a blissful few minutes before Bucky pulled away slightly, resting his forehead against Steve's with his eyes closed and a smirk on his lips.

" _Thanks, Stevie_ ," Bucky whispered, opening his eyes once more.

" _Anytime, Buck_ ," Steve murmured, his thumb rubbing against Bucky's cheek. He moved back after one final kiss.

" _Well, I guess I'll go back to my r_ -"

" _Stay, please, at least for tonight_ ," Bucky asked, grabbing Steve's arm as he started to stand. Steve replied immediately.

" _Of course, Buck. I'll stay as long as you want me to. I'm with you till the end of the line._ " 

After that night, Steve's room was hardly ever used for much more than storage. 

Once the other Avengers caught wind of the relationship that was once again budding between the two super-soldiers, the teasing was merciless, but the two wouldn't have it any other way. Bucky had been terrified of telling the others at first, believing that they would react like people had before the War, only to be met with a myriad of _we know_ 's and an exaggerated _finally_ from Tony. After seventy years of torture, pain, forced obedience, and guilt, things were finally starting to look for Bucky.

 

* * *

 

 

"There, on my side, now what's in the bag, doll?" Bucky asked, shifting himself so that Steve could sit.

"You'll see in a bit, but first, close your eyes," Steve said, reaching for the bag over Bucky.

"Why do I have to close my eyes, Stevie?" he asked, running his hand down Steve's side.

"Because I said so, now keep 'em closed or I'll get a blindfold," Steve said as Bucky shut his eyes only after rolling them.

"A blindfold? Wow, Stevie, you never told me you got kinkier over the years," Bucky joked, earning him a slap to the butt.

"Shush, or I'll get a gag too," Bucky just chuckled.

After a brief few seconds of rustling from something inside the plastic bag, Steve sat back down with whatever he's gotten and laid it out on the couch beside him. To be completely honest, Bucky was slightly apprehensive at this point. He knew Steve wouldn't hurt him, but years of torture tend to make people paranoid. He forced himself to calm down and trust Steve. 

Bucky heard the pop of a cap before hearing, more than feeling, that something being put on his arm. The sharp smell of paint hit Bucky a few seconds later.

"Stevie, are you painting my arm?" Bucky asked.

"Yes," Steve replied simply before getting to work

Minutes passed in comfortable silence with Steve bent over Bucky's arm and Bucky laying there peacefully. Since Steve was such a perfectionist when it came to his art, it took him much longer than necessary to complete whatever it was he was doing. Impatiently, Bucky shifted slightly, only to earn a quick rebuke from Steve.

"Hold still, Buck," Steve said, moving Bucky forward to get further back on his arm.

"I'm trying, Stevie, but it's kinda difficult to when you've got my arm like that and you won't show me what you're doin'." Bucky sighed, but still like Steve told him to.

"You'll see it in a second," Steve said, the concentration evident in his voice.

Bucky smirked, "One," he said, much to Steve's chagrin.

"Oh shut up, you know what I mean," Steve said, and then, "And there, I'm done- wait! Don't look at it yet," he said before pulling Bucky to his feet. Bucky felt himself being led over to the bar area of the Avengers Tower's living room. Steve stopped him and turned him to the right.

"Alright, you can look now," Steve said, the uncertainty obvious in his voice.

Bucky opened his eyes. Steve had lead him the the reflective glass paneling along one side of the bar. He glanced into the makeshift mirror to see what his boyfriend had done to his arm. Thick white paint now covered the red star that had been originally on his arm, and the surrounding metal had been painted in blue with alternating red and white circles, a replica of Steve's shield.

Bucky was speechless.

"I know you hate your arm because of the memories it brings and what it represents, and I know you hated it even more when Bruce and Tony told you you can't get it removed safely, but it's a part of you now, and I love you, every part of you. I just wanted you to be able to love yourself because I heard that's a key part to getting better, Buck. I know it's gonna be difficult, and I know it's gonna take a while- hell you may never get over it completely, but you'll never be in this alone. I'll always be here for you, Buck, no matter what. I'm with you to the end of the l-"

Steve didn't have a chance to finish his spiel because Bucky pulled him forward and kissed him. Steve's hands went to Bucky's waist as Bucky's arms wrapped around Steve's broad shoulders. The kiss was brief, but Bucky held onto Steve for much longer, burying his head in the crook of Steve's neck. 

"Thank you," Bucky whispered, not trusting his voice to go any louder.

"Anytime, Buck," Steve replied just as quietly.

"Ugh, could you guys go be disgustingly cute somewhere else? You're making us single people sick," Sam said as he walked over to the couch, dropping onto it unceremoniously. "And, please, can we watch something other than Harry freaking Potter," he complained as he switched the DVD player off. 

Steve laughed, grabbing his supplies from the couch before dragging Bucky back to their room to paint some more.


End file.
